theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary the Snail (Pilot episode) Transcript
French Narrator: Ahh the sea. So fasinating. So wonderful. Here we see Bikini Bottom teeming with life. Home to one of the sea snail creatures. "Gary the Snail". Yes of course he lives in a pineapple with SpongeBob silly. (Inside SpongeBob's house, The giant foghorn wakes up Gary. With a smile, Gary turns off the foghorn alarm and yawns with a meow) Gary: Meow! (Hops backs onto the newspaper bed) Meow! (Hops out of the newspaper bed and starts to talk in a high pitched male voice) Where am I? (Then Gary remembers that he talks in real words like real fish. He wasn't meowing anymore. But still, he can talk in a high pitched male voice) REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!! How did I talk in real words!!? Daah! Oh rekaninaze is ruin! What happen to my old self!? (Jumps all around then stops) Hun? (Looks outside out the window) Time to check things out! (Slithers out of SpongeBob's house and looks around and looks around by sniffing) What's that smell? (sniffs some more and gasps) Something smells yummy! (Slithers and climbs on top of SpongeBob's pineapple house and eats it when SpongeBob comes back from work) SpongeBob: Gary the Snail?! Gary: Huh? (SpongeBob gasps and sees Gary on a pineapple wall) SpongeBob: You've gone out of your house again? (He sees a hole of a pineapple house that Gary had chewed and gasps) Ohhh! You chewed a hole on my pineapple walls! Gary: Meow. (SpongeBob picks up Gary and they both go back inside the house) SpongeBob: (to Gary) You always get into trouble when I'm out of the house, Silly. (Puts Gary down on the newspaper bed) Be good, little guy and stay input while Patrick and I finish playing together okay? (Pats Gary's shell and runs off to do some chores) Gary: Unpacking... (thinks) Oh that's right now I remember. I just learn how to talk in real words like real fish. But I spoke out loud in a high pitch male voice. (SpongeBob begins to do some chores like vacuuming the rugs in the living room and washing the dishes while Gary is making up SpongeBob's bed) Gary narrating: (Also in a high pitched male voice) I'm Gary. And I'm a snail. I live in a pineapple under the sea with my best friend, "SpongeBob SquarePants". (Gary falls over of SpongeBob's bed covered up in SpongeBob's covers) SpongeBob: (laughs) Having fun, Gary? Gary: Meow! (SpongeBob went back to do his chores) Gary narrating: I maybe a snail, But I'm tougher than I look. Patrick: (Comes in SpongeBob's house) SpongeBob?! SpongeBob: Hi Patrick! Patrick: Wow! You're almost done doing your chores. SpongeBob: Thanks Patrick. Gary and I have been doing it all day. Patrick: C'mon SpongeBob, let's get Squidward some hot chocolate. SpongeBob: Okay Patrick. (Now to Gary) See ya Gary and remember no getting into trouble by Squidward or eating the pineapple walls my little Gare-Bare. Wouldn't want to mess my new adventures now would ya? (He and Patrick went outside to Squidward's House. Gary is eating his favorite food Snail-Po while standing there on his newspaper bed) Gary: A whole new adventure and a whole new me. It's time to explore. (Slithers off the newspaper bed) This is so easy I don't know where to start. (Slithers to the bathroom to look at the mirror) Hey a room with a view! (Slithers back to SpongeBob's room then slithers up to the window and peeks his eyes out the window. He opens the window which he thinks it's an exit) Hmm, This looks like a good place to start. (Slithers outside the window on the pineapple walls. Scene cuts to Squidward at his house sitting down the couch all tired out) Squidward: (Sighs) All that work from the krusty krab sure made me worn out. Patrick: Don't worry, Squidward. You'll be at the krusty krab again in monday in no time. SpongeBob: Here's your hot chocolate! (Hands it to Squidward) Squidward: Thanks, SpongeBob! (Drinks his hot Chocolate) Man I sure do know how to make a mean hot chocolate. SpongeBob: Yeah but I made this time. You use to me coffee all the time. Squidward: Huh? Patrick: Is something wrong with your hot coffee, Squidward? Squidward: Yeah. Right. I make coffee all the time. Your hot chocolate is good too. SpongeBob: Squidward, I'm sure you know how much you, Patrick and I are good neighbors or horrible ones and all. But this is a good deed. Patrick: He's right. So got any plans for the weekend? Squidward: Uh Well... (Scene cuts to Gary climbing up the pineapple walls while he stops on top of the pineapple roofs made of plants) Gary: Oh dead end. Smells like the kelp patch. This can't be good. This calls for snailtower! (Slithers through the kelp patch on top of the pineapple roof. Then SpongeBob comes back into his house at his bedroom and tells the newspaper) SpongeBob: Patrick and I are going out Gary, See you later. (But Gary wasn't on the newspaper) Hmm? He must be sleeping. (We cut to Gary on top of the pineapple roof. He climbs on top of the diving board on top of the sky and jumps up in mid air and falls down really really far smiling with joy. Gary went up in the air and landed on the ground with a splat on top of his two snailfriends "Snellie and Lary") Snellie: Meow? Lary: Meow. Gary: (Got off of his two snailfriends Snellie and Lary then he said to them) Hi Snellie. Hi Lary. Snellie: (In a high pitched female voice) Hi Gary. Long time no see. Lary: (In mitch mitchellson's voice) Yeah, It's about time you got here. Gary: Uh-hun, Thanks for waiting for me. Snellie and Lary: You're welcome. (Gary, Snellie and Lary looks up in the sky where the flowers are) Gary: Wow, What a great place. Snellie: You said it, Gary. Lary: Yeah, Nice day isn't it? (Suddenly, Something's moving from behind the kelp patch. It was the new snail and it's a male. Gary, Snellie and Lary looks at him when the Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Gary, Snellie and Lary still looking at the new snail when it runs off out of the kelp patch, Gary, Snellie and Lary chases after it) Gary: Hey! Wait up! Don't run off! Snellie: Yeah, Slow down! Lary: Don't run ahead! (The new snail kepts on running off while Gary, Snellie and Lary are chasing it around and around over and over until the new snail stop and Gary, Snellie and Lary bumps into him and falls down) Snail: (In Oxnard's voice) D'oh. uh. Oh no! It's gone! I've lost it! Gary: (To the other snail) What are you looking for? Snail: My... Meow meow meow meow... My petball is gone! Snellie: Your Petball? Lary: Is it Squishy? Snail: Yeah it was my last one. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow? Snail: Yeah. (His tears are breaking down) Gary: Wait! We'll help you look for it. Four snails are better than one. (The four snails start to look for the squishy petball) My name is Gary. Gary the Snail. Snellie: I'm Snellie. Snellie the purebrad Snail. Lary: And I'm Lary. Lary the grumpy Snail. Snail: Gary?, Snellie? And Lary? Gary: That's right. We're three talking snails. What's you're name? Snail: (Happliy) Uhh, my friends call me Daniel. Gary: Oh. Hi Daniel. Daniel: (looks nervous) I'm sorry! (Gary, Snellie and Lary freaks out) Please don't be scared please don't be mad don't be mad! Snellie: What's Your problem?! Daniel: I was staring at you. But it's not polite to stare. (Gary, Snellie and Lary calms Daniel down) Snellie: That's okay. Daniel: Huh, Wha? Gary: Apology excepted if you want to be our friend. Daniel: (gasps happily) You got yourselves a deal! (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel hug and purr to each other. Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel sniffs something and sees Daniel's squishy green petball) There it is! (Slithers over there and picks it up) I'm so glad I gotcha back I missed you! (Hugs it and dances around) Yay!! Gary: You found your squishy petball, Daniel! Daniel: And it's all thanks to you!!! (Jumps into the air but the wind started to blow him away and he spins around in the air like a tornado) Snellie: Daniel!! Gary: Quick grab him!! (He, Snellie and Lary grab hold of Daniel but the powerful wind blows them and Daniel away) Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! (the wind blows them into mid air towards Snail-Park and lands on the grass with a splat and Daniel falls on top of Gary) Gary: Could you get off of me?! Daniel: (Gets off of Gary) Oh I'm so sorry. Oh I didn't squish you or anything did I, Gary? Gary: No. I'm all right. Voice: Who's in my Snail-Park? (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel gasps as we see some snail eyes with two green pwpulls seem very filmillar. They got up and sees a snail hiding in the shadows) Gary: It's must be an under ground monster! Daniel: (Looks scared) I'm so sorry we'll never sneak up on you ever again I promise. (The snail behind the shadows slithers up) Gary: An explolers never going to forget underground monsters! Just come and get me!... (He sniffs something) Hun? (Sniffs the snail behind the shadows) You're no monster! Snail: (Lights himself up, It was only Mary's Ex-boyfriend with a brown hat and a dark purple shell and a blue swirl on it) So... Sniff me out would ya? Daniel: (Scared) WHAAAAAAAAAH! Mary's Ex- boyfriend: (laughs) What do you think did I trick ya? I love playing jokes like that on my friends! Gary: What's you're name? Mary's Ex- boyfriend: You've probably never heard of me before. I'm Boss. The one and only. Gary: Boss? (The wind's blowing really hard on the flowers and grass) Boss: Oh boy, it sure is windy today huh? Daniel: I'm so sorry it's all my fault! We didn't mean to disturb you! Gary: Sorry, Boss it was our fault. But it was an accident! Snellie: Yeah! We didn't mean to run into you! Lary: It was our fault really it was! Daniel: No it's my fault see there was this squishy petball I lost and Gary, Snellie and Lary didn't do anything. Lary: No way! Gary and Snellie: Yeah! Boss: Okay, that's enough. What's done is done is what's best is best. Besides I was so lonely without all the snails here. Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: We'll help you, Boss! Boss: It'll be a team efford! Yep. Leave it to me. So you see you're name is Gary, and you're name is Snellie, and the third one is Lary and the last one is Daniel right? Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: Uh-hun! Boss: Well, Runts, Welcome to Snail-Park. A snail of your own species. Snellie: Wow, I've never been to Snail-Park before. Lary: Yeah, me too. Boss: You've never been to Snail-Park before huh? Why don't you and I show you around this place in swift justice! Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: Meow? (Scene cuts to SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward going for a stroll walk in Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick do you mind if we go to the bookstore? Patrick: Yes. SpongeBob: Come on Guys hurry! (Grabs a hold of Squidward) Squidward: What No! (SpongeBob rushes to the book store with Squidward by hand) Patrick: SpongeBob Slow down! (Scene cuts back to Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss showing Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel the Snail-Park he built) Gary: Did you build Snail-Park all by yourself, Boss? Boss: Yes, I even got help with my own fellas to help me out. Snellie: Wow. Fellas of snails like us. Boss: Guys, I know you snails are with their owners and all. But I think I got myself a problem here. Lary: What kind of problem? Boss: The kind that makes me wanna do stuff one of the owners does that we'd never do before. It what we snails do best. Ever since you four are born, you just learned the first word "meow" like little critters. Snellie: Little critters? (thinks) Gary: Oh. You mean... Snellie, Lary, Daniel and me? Daniel: I'm so sorry... (Gary, Snellie and Lary freaks out again) You're right I am a little critter! And I don't know what to do about it! Boss: Now don't get so down on yourself, Daniel. I was only trying to help you little fella. Now what do you say that we should go inside huh? (He leads them to his Clubhouse that he build) Ahh here we are this is my place.(He opens the door of the snail clubhouse) Come on in and make yoursevles at home. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel are shy) Don't be shy, c'mon in! (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel followed Boss inside his clubhouse and Boss showed them around his snailhome) Gary: Did you make all this yourself, Boss? Boss: Sure I did. My own fellas and I build this clubhouse for pet snails only and no owners allowed. There are no owners to take care of us, No owners to feed us snails and no owners taking us for a walk. We'll have this clubhouse all to ourselves. Snellie: I've never been inside the clubhouse before. Lary: Yeah, me too. Boss: Since that you four Runts are here, Maybe you can help me. But you got to promise me this clubhouse will be our little secret all right? Ahem, come close. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel came close to him and Boss whispers to them "I seem to have like a girl!") Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: Huh? (Freaks out) You like a gi-gi-girl?!!! Boss: D'oh, Shh! Pipe down will ya? It's embarrasing. Anyway I wanna tell her anything. I...I want to tell her that I like her. I'm possitive She's going to be so happy when all the other snails sing her a song. You know what I'm saying? Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Boss: I maybe handsome but I'm shy around people. I've got a few things off my sleeve. Daniel: I've never think of something about a song of something. (Then Gary suggested something) Gary: Oh. (to Boss) Why don't you sing her a song? Some snails make the other snails happy. Boss: They do? Gary: When SpongeBob turns into a snail he got nelglected by a snail plasma. And we used to sing a song blow the man down at night and sometimes Squidward's too. Lary: Yeah, and when SpongeBob adopted me as a replacement I got so mad at him that I don't want to be his pet snail. Snellie: Hey! When Squidward adopted me as a pet snail, he wanted me to be in the Bikini Bottom Snail Race. But I didn't win the race when I rushed back to help Gary. Daniel: Hey yeah. Tom the fish always watches movies and eats a whole lot of Chocolate bars since those two sea creatures sell them money for a date. Boss: That's a great idea. Yeah, I'll sing her a song and she'll be so happy while I do it. Come on Runts, lets us say we sing a song outside so we can impress her for something. Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: Meow. (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Boss slithered outside out of the clubhouse while the scene cuts to SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward at the bookstore) SpongeBob: Hey Squidward, do you mind if Patrick and I go in there and buy some books? Squidward: Don't bother if I wait out here. SpongeBob: Thanks, Squidward! We won't be long! Patrick: Yeah thanks. (SpongeBob and Patrick went inside the bookstore when the scene fades to black. The next scene cuts to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Boss slithering up a tree where we see Mable Monica's snail named Mary in the building outside Mable Monica's window. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Boss looks at Mary who seem very filmillar in the episode "Gary in Love") Gary: So, that's the girl you like. Boss: Yeah and her name is Mary. Daniel: I wouldn't play fetch the petball with her. Boss: Hey, That's my girl don't wake her up she's my date the last time you've dumped her! Gary: Don't worry. She'll never dumped on you again. (Just then Mary the Snail woke up with a yawn) Daniel: Look, I think she she woke up for her nap. Boss: Uh-oh! Gary: Here's your big chance. (Mary is licking and iching herself with her tongue) Boss: Alright! Here goes! (slithers to the top of the branch to sing a song for Mary) Gary: Good luck, Boss you can do it! Snellie: Show her who's Boss! Lary: Yeah! Daniel: Go Boss! You're the snail! Ha ha! Boss: This is going to be harder than I thought. Whooooooooooa! (Fells off the branch but hangs up side down with a "phew". He got back right side up and it's about to sing a song for Mary) Ahem. Mary: Meow. Boss: Now, I song to you from Boss. I am your boyfriend. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel doesn't get it) Eh I...I...I am am am a meow meow meow meow meow meow. Mary: Meow? Daniel: Hang in there! Come on! Lary: Guys, I don't think he's singing. Snellie: Oh this isn't good some snails can make the other snails happy. Besides this is going to take a while. Gary: I think Boss needs some help from his singing utensial. Boss: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithers over to help Boss, who's trying to sing for Mary) Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Mary: Meow.. Boss: Help me. (Looks at Gary, Snellie and Lary) Gary:'' (singing) Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Remember I'm your snail.'' Mary: (to Gary) Meow reow. Snellie: (singing) Meow meow. Meow meow meow meow. Remember I'm your snail. Gary, Snellie and Lary: ''(singing) La la la la la la! ''(Mary giggles) ''When you need a owner Meow meow meow meow. Remember we're your snail! ''(Meanwhile, we cut to SpongeBob and Patrick at the bookstore. SpongeBob saw a snail journal which is the picture that looks just like Gary) SpongeBob: It looks just like Gary. (Picks it up but some whale flipper pick it up too. It was Pearl Mr. Krabs' daughter) Pearl: Whoops, I'm sorry. SpongeBob: That's okay, Pearl. Pearl: It's... Just... (Points to the snail journal SpongeBob is holding) See that snail on a cover? It looks just like the ones my friends wanted. Patrick: Wait, you love snails too? Pearl: Yeah, I love snails. SpongeBob: My pet snail name was Gary. He's a boy and a find find pet snail and all. He looks just like in a picture. (shows Pearl the picture of Gary) Pearl: Wow. No wonder you've got a pet snail. (SpongeBob, Patrick and Pearl come out of the bookstore while Squidward is waiting too long) SpongeBob: Squidward, guess what! Squidward: What is it, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Pearl is one of us, Squidward. She, Patrick and I got oursevles a snail journal to write on. Pearl: Hi, uncle squiddy. Squidward: Pearl, nice to meet you. (Smiles nervously) Pearl: I better get home to my Dad. See you at Boating School tomorrow, SpongeBob. (Walks off) SpongeBob and Patrick: Good-Bye! Pearl: Nice meeting you, Patrick! SpongeBob: Bye Patrick! Patrick: Uhh SpongeBob, I'm right here. SpongeBob: Oops, sorry, Pat. Patrick: Good-Bye, Pearl! (Scene cuts to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Boss dancing for Mary on the branch and Mary tossed the cans of snail-po to them. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Boss catched and caught the can of snail-po) Mary: (laughs and claps) Meow. Meow meow. Daniel: I think she like our song or she actually cleaning her cage. Gary: It all worked out. Didn't it, Boss? Boss: I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! She likes me I knew I can make her happy. I'm the Boss who rules? I'm... (Mable Monica picks up Mary and walks off) Awwwwwwohhhh. Mable: Let's go, Mary. Mary: Meow. Gary: What's wrong with her eyes? Maybe she has an eyelash in her eyes or something. (Scene cuts to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Boss back at SpongeBob's, Squidward's and Patrick's houses outside) Well, we better be going. Boss: Right this, Runts. Daniel: That was fun hanging you three out. Snellie: You bet! Lary: Yeah! (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithered back inside SpongeBob's house but there stopped by Boss) Boss: Hey, Runts! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Yeah? Boss: Uhh, nice singing back there. I'm not a great singer but I'm going to try and practice singing in words and not meowing so much. Gary: We will hang out as soon as we see each other ever again, Boss. (Daniel and Boss slithered back to Snail-Park. Then SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward come back to their houses Gary, Snellie and Lary gasps) We must be off! Snellie: We better step on it! Lary: Yeah! (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithered back inside SpongeBob's house goes back in SpongeBob's bedroom and Slipped back on the newspaper bed just as SpongeBob arrive home) SpongeBob: Look Gary, see my new notebook? Doesn't that picture look exactly like you? Gary: Meow? Snellie: Meow? Lary: Meow? SpongeBob: You're going to write it as a new journal in it! (Places it on Gary's newspaper bed) Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (SpongeBob looks at Gary, Snellie and Lary with a smile) Gary: Meow meow. Snellie: Meow meow. Lary: Meow. (Scene cuts to night time where where SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick said good night to each other inside their houses as next door neighbors) SpongeBob: Good Night, Patrick! Patrick: Good Night, Gary! SpongeBob: Gary's a snail, Patrick. Patrick: Oops, Sorry buddy! Squidward: Good Night, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Good Night, Squidward. (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's bedroom that night where Gary is writing his new snail journal SpongeBob brought) Gary: I just talked in real words like real fish today and I spoke in a high pitched male voice and we already met a new snailfriend. His name is Daniel and he has an owner just like I do. Maybe Snellie, Lary, Daniel and I will become friends and we can all hang out together. (Looks at Snellie and Lary and smiled) Snellie: I just talked in real words like real fish too. I have a high pitched female voice. Lary: And I spoke and sounded like "Mitch mitchellson". I think making new snailfriends is easy as we think. It was so much fun. Gary: Well, that was quie a day. We sure had fun today didn't we guys? And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun. Snellie: You said it, Gary. Lary: Yeah, but we can sure use a good sleep first. (Gary, Snellie and Lary yawns and fells fast asleep. SpongeBob is snoring peacefully as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: Our new snail friend Boss is inviting all of us snails at the Snail-Clubhouse with all the snailkids. we can't hardly wait! SpongeBob: Wow. You are excited. You're making friends with the snails already like the ones I make friends with at Boating School. Oh no! I better go or else I'll be late! Gary: Don't worry, SpongeBob. I want to help all the snails rerainging the clubhouse here at Snail-Park! SpongeBob and Gary: Next time "Building the clubhouse." See ya then!! Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes